Spinner-Manny Relationship
The relationship between Spinner Mason and Manny Santos is known as Spanny (Sp'''inner/'M'''anny'). Relationship History Overview At a car wash run by Degrassi students, Spinner and Manny play and joke around and realize that there's a spark between them. They begin their relationship in the episode, Bark at the Moon but it ends in Eye of the Tiger after Manny finds out Spinner was responsible for the shooting that killed one student (Rick) and left another paralyzed (Jimmy). Post-Breakup The first hint of friendship between the two was in Venus, when Manny says hi in passing to him and Darcy, though they only look at her and don't say hi back. In High Fidelity (1), Spinner is playfully shooing Manny, Emma, and Peter from The Dot so he could spend time with Darcy. Spinner later agrees to help Manny with her play. Manny is so thankful she hugs Spinner, making Darcy jealous. The two were seen around each other throughout the rest of the series always acting cordial and friendly. Spinner helped Jay win Manny back and he and Manny hugged at graduation. Manny helped Jay and Emma cheer Spinner up after he broke up with Jane and The Dot blew up. Manny was maid of honor at Spinner's commitment cerermony to Emma and she sang at the reception afterwards. Season 1 In Family Politics, Spinner is bullying both Emma and Manny when he sees them in the hallway. When Spinner hits Manny in the back of the head with a spit ball, she fakes crying to make him feel bad, which works. Season 2 In Relax, Spinner knocks into Manny during a girls vs. boys hockey match. Season 3 In Holiday (1), Spinner becomes the second person (Emma being the first) to discover the relationship that Craig and Manny were having behind Ashley's back when he catches the two of them kissing. Manny laughs nervously and walks away when Spinner approaches them with an expression of astonishment and confusion on his face. Later on, Spinner praises Craig for being a 'stud' and he refers to Manny as 'adorable' and 'hot'.. Season 4 In Anywhere I Lay My Head, while Paige is at home feeling sick, the Spirit Squad decides to wash cars to raise money for new cheerleading uniforms. Manny asks Spinner if he could talk Craig into getting the band to play at the car wash. At first, Spinner tells her to ask Craig herself but reluctantly changes his mind when Manny makes it clear that she feels uncomfortable talking to Craig after everything that has happened between them the previous year. Later on, Spinner consults the band about the idea of performing at the car wash. While Jimmy and Marco aren't up for the gig, Craig and Ashley (who temporarily joined the band at the time) are actually looking forward to it....until Spinner mentions that Manny will be there. Later on at the car wash, Manny approaches Craig to thank him for performing but he clearly appears uneasy about speaking to her, especially in front of Ashley. When Craig walks away, Spinner approaches Manny and jokes "Any more bitter and she'd be a lemon" ''(referring to Ashley). From there, Spinner and Manny quickly began to laugh, joke, chase each other, spray water at each other and even flirt with each other. Craig witnesses this interaction from afar and discretely takes a picture of Spinner and Manny standing intimately close to each other. In 'Neutron Dance, it's been some time since Spinner and Paige have broken up, so he's been spending more time with Manny. While Jimmy was in the hospital recovering from the shooting, Ashley seems to have taken his place in the band, which annoys both Spinner and Marco. To prove a point, Spinner brings Manny to one of the band rehearsals to purposely annoy Craig and Ashley. In '''Bark at the Moon, Manny is haunted by her abortion, and so she begins to flirt with Chester, Emma's new neighbor. Marco tries to tell her that Spinner was perfect for her, but she chooses to not listen to him. When things went nowhere with Chester, Manny realizes she was the one who couldn't commit to a relationship with Spinner. She reconciles with him, making him promise not to hurt her. They become official. In Eye of the Tiger, 'Manny dumps Spinner after learning of his involvement in the school shooting. Season 5 In 'Weddings, Parties, Anything, Manny says hi to Spinner and Darcy, but they ignore her. In High Fidelity (1), Spinner is playfully shooing Manny, Emma, and Peter from The Dot so he could spend time with Darcy. Spinner later agrees to help Manny with her play. Manny is so thankful she hugs Spinner, making Darcy jealous. Season 6 In Rock This Town, Manny invites Spinner to a party that she's hosting, implying that the two are on amiable terms. Season 7 In We Built This City, Spinner and Manny are briefly seen at Prom together, and later in the episode they, along with Jimmy, Emma, Liberty, and Toby graduate Degrassi together and also swim in a pool. Season 8 In Paradise City, Spinner is working at the Dot when Manny, Emma, and Kelly show up, discussing auditions for the movie Jason Mewes was filming. Season 9 In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Manny was present at Spinner and Emma's wedding. While he was saying goodbye to Jane and she kissed his cheek, Manny walked in and attacked Jane for trying to ruin Emma's wedding. Spinner broke the two girls up and explained to Manny that it was a goodbye kiss. She later sung "I Trust You" for the wedding. Trivia *Spinner lost his virginity to Manny. Timeline *Start Up: Bark at the Moon (413) *Broke Up: Eye of the Tiger (416) **Reason: Manny finds out Spinner was responsible for the shooting that changed Degrassi. ***'Note:' This was never directly stated in the series, but implied after Manny ignores him at school when word gets out about Spinner's involvement with the shooting. Gallery 413 007 yyn1.jpg Bark-at-the-moon-4.jpg 289px-775.png 4353ds.jpg 334e.jpg Season-7-3.jpg 230px-Spinner-manny.jpg images (34).jpg 51abUCc9aUL SX500 .jpg 1786785.jpg Degrassi Season 4.jpg Rr.png tumblr_lnz9pdqZOt1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lns7wrKf6P1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lns7xsfr641qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lns836LOz41qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lfuk17Wjh51qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m134qhSOAv1qc1tpr.jpg S1.jpg tmblr_ls5pew8lHs1qc1tpr.jpg Manny_talking_to_Paige_and_Spin.jpg Evryone.jpg 777332.jpg tumblr_lon6gs8F7E1qc1tpr (1).jpg Tumblr lon6osx4vT1qc1tpr.jpg 08 (12).jpg tumblr_lvysvytB3V1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lyvwh7ffxC1qc1tpr.jpg 03 (17).jpg 06 (21).jpg Tumblr mcrg29W5iT1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Relationships Category:Season 4 Category:Friendships Category:Season 3 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Interactions Category:Season 2 Category:Couple